Within God's grip
by Iskalaktite
Summary: A friend is a friend. A monster is a monster. But when both are the same person, what should one do ? Run or help ? Hate or love ? Attention : Rape/Non-con, violence, gore, torture etc.


Within God's grip

The thunder speaks and the rain pierces. Above me the gods are arguing, while i struggle to survive within the grip of one of their brother. He happens to be my friend, my best friend. But there is no friendship that can outlast the purity of the survival instinct. I know mine does not falter, once you see those red orbs of his, yours too wouldn't. So i ran, deep in the forest, seeking refuge. I'm worried for my best friend and scared for me and the others. Knuckles, my pal the echidna was brutally dragged into the darkness of the night. I keep a faint hope but my logical side tells me that i'll probably never see him again. Alive at least. My legs are heavy but i'm aware that if i stop it'll be the end. I'm so stressed that didn't even think about swinging my pair of tails to lift me up from the muddy soil.

That's when, i reach the cliff. Water will welcome me below. I look behind at the penumbra between the tree trunks. There's no sight of him, no noise, nothing. As if he didn't exist. Silence is master for the moment, not even the water needles can be heard hitting the ground nor the waterfalls slamming against the rocks at the cliffs feet. I inhale and exhale slowly, smoke exits my mouth as i do so. My blue eyes are hidden beneath my eyelids. I concentrate as i back off. I try to expel the horrific visions my pursuer was bombarding my brain with. Red, red, so much red behind my eyelids. My orange fur being ripped off my muscles. My flesh being served on a silver plate to a soul hungry individual. I cannot allow this.

I open my eyes and here he is, standing in front of me, Sonic, my friend. Pointing his glowing red eyes while his cheek muscles slowly pull upwards like the curtains of a theater to finally show bloody and sharp pieces of calcified structures. He is trying to intimidate me with his smile, his appearance, the same way he tried a few hours ago when he started chasing me after taking our red furred friend. Is it Sonic ? I still wonder, what could have gotten into him ? Since the cosmetic intimidation isn't working, he starts attacking my spirit, visions again. He does this when we're at distant from each other. I don't know how i survived so long. Did i truly survive or was he just...Toying with me all along ? Everything he threw at me, i escaped it, i unraveled it. The labyrinth of moving trees, the nascent hands of the mud, the distorted wild animals, the living mangled corpses of my friends, even their voices perpetually behind my ears whispering for me to give in.

"The sun will rise soon, Sonic or whoever you are. I hope you're not afraid of the light." I joke while chuckling. I finally take one look at myself, i'm real mess. Covered in mud and blood.

"I AM GOD!" He murmurs menacingly.

"I noticed, i noticed. You gave me an awful taste of your powers." I respond quietly.

"YOU ARE MINE." He declares as he floats without precipitation.

"I'll never be yours, i never was. Not even in this hell !" I shout aggravated now. The accretion of emotions inside of me exploded at last.

I back off towards the edge once again, our eyes meet one last time before i open my arms emulating the Christ's pose and let myself fall to maybe my death.

"NO !" He hollered. I knew he wouldn't appreciate not being the one to kill me. This is what he strives for, the massacre of his victims. He climaxes at the feeling of blood circulation stagnating in veins and the sensation of flesh tearing between his fingers. Gravity plays it's role correctly. Pulling me down to join the water. All seems to go so slowly. I see the blue demon jump after me, in an attempt to reach me before i enter into contact with the liquid. I smile at him and close my eyes because i know that whatever is ahead for me is going to be painful.

The infamous moment people talk about in the movies has arrived, the moment you see your life flashing before your eyes. I remember my parents, my friends, Sonic, our adventures. All in one accelerated film. The most painful part of my situation, is that it's not anybody that forced me to plunge to my death, it's my best friend, my brother, my idol. My killer is the someone i love the most in the world. At the same time i'll perceive his face and his person as a source of joy, love and care, i'll also perceive it as the source of my nightmares, the cause of my greatest suffering. The last face carved into my memory is yours, Sonic, your face was my motivation but your hands were my demise. How ironic !

My body was about to collide with the water, when suddenly, time stopped. He halted for me and the rest except of course for the blue hedgehog who came arms stretched in my direction as my body was stuck, floating maybe 50 centimeters from the lake. His hands cup my cheeks as he sits on my hips. He brings his face closer to mine and enounces in a shaky gleeful voice :

"Don't you know already ? I AM GOD ! Nobody escapes my clutch. EVER ! "

Once he clarified that, he disappeared and time started to rewind. My body repeated it's trajectory backwards. Going backup to the top of the cliff quickly. I heard a low and echoing "YOU ARE MINE !". And here i am once more, at the top of the cliff. There's truly no escape. Which answers my question from earlier, Sonic was in fact playing with me all this time. I resign and let myself fall on knees, my arms holding my torso, tears falling from my eyes shut tightly.

"What do you want ?! Kill me already ! You, bastard !" I yell out of despair. I search my surroundings with my sight, there's no sign of him. I don't know if he'll reappear again, since the sun's light is already bordering the silhouette of the distant mountains and the night sky. But i don't care, i give up. I cannot fight anymore, i'm exhausted. I hold myself and stay in that position for a long time before i felt a respiration behind the right side of my neck. A voice speaks to my right ear while arms encircle my waist :

"You are the kind of soul i desire the most. The courageous, combatant, resourceful, loving souls, are the tastier ones. It feels more delicious to break those like you than others, the common one." He admits while kissing from my ear to my neck.

For an instant, you could almost believe it was good old Sonic. I leaned on his chest until he grabbed the back of my head and threw me on the ground in front of us. I remained lying on my belly, not moving it's no use. He got up, turned me around and spread my knees. He settled between them. Caging my head with his toned arms on each side. I allowed it all to play in front of me. I've fought, everybody knows that, even god. His right thumb and index griped painfully my cheeks, he examined me for a minute, then proceeded to penetrate my oral cavity with force. I released a moan as his tongue elongated into my throat. It's suffocated me. I started to struggle a bit. He was right, my soul was in fact a fighter. Amy rose didn't even have the strength to runaway when she faced him. Even less fight as he deprived her of air and stabbed her internal organs with his tongue. He continued to move his lips over mine. Tenderly kissing but savagely making his way through my esophagus. I begin to choke, blood and vomit erupted from my mouth soiling his muscle. Eyes rolling back from the lack of oxygen. He thickened his tongue so that my jaws were forced apart further. My stomach, throat and mouth hurt immensely. It felt like a million of needles are perforating my stomach and passages. My facial muscles, specially around the jaws were stretched and aching. He damaged them extensively. His wet appendage drew back brutally. I coughed a mixture of blood and stomach contents again. It was dripping from all sides, going into my nose.

He stood up once more to admire his work. My survival instinct spoke louder one more time, i attempted to miserably crawl away from Sonic.

"Incredible ! What an amazing survival instinct. Miles, you truly are a hero. You could even pass off as one of those disgusting white feathered winged creatures, angels."

I stopped crawling and turn my head toward him, still coughing, i responded :

"If *Cough*i..i...am going to die..*Cough*..at your hands, i would... appreciate for all *Cough*...to know and particularly my friend Sonic, that i fought till my very last breath."

He frowned, walked in my direction and shoved my face into the dirt. He removed his gloves and shoved his claws deep in my fur and skin. I begin to scream and struggle again as he ripped the fur and skin off my shoulder blades. I don't think we could see them yet because of the muscle. After he finished making two slits on my back, he brings his claws to the top of my spine and drags it down slowly. He was leaving his mark, i supposed. I was crying, desperate for the end's arrival. He flipped me around. Grabbed my legs and pierced the flesh so deeply that i felt the tip of his claws on my shins. He peeled the flesh off. Once the flesh was gone and he could see my shins, he pressed his left index on the right one and tardily pushed until it broke and stuck out my leg in the back. I was so much in pain that when i opened my mouth to show my distress, nothing came out of it. My brain was overloading with all the pain in different places that i hadn't felt when my vocal chords ceased to emit sound because they had been torn when i cried last time. The only thing that i could get out now were some raspy complaints.

Now he was done with my legs, he got up and went to the nearest thorn bush.

He returned with a branch in his hand and kneeled between my damaged limbs.

"Now, we shall play like adults, but being a gentlemen, it is my duty to lubricate you first."

Sonic Lifted the lower part of my body, he spread my butt cheeks.

The blue hedgehog rubbed his finger tenderly on my anus.

"It's so perfect."

He brought the thorny branch to my rectum and shoved it all in. The pain widened eyes, i opened my mouth but could only release a raspy weep. Everything hurt so much. What did i ever do to deserve to anguish so much ? He pulled it back then pushed it in again. Back and forth, back and forth. I could feel every thorn ripping the walls inside. It continued like that until blood gushed out of my hole. I was ready for him. He admired his work and pulled out the branch soaked with blood. I released a small shaky sigh of relief. I could feel now, something hard, eager to enter the warmth of my anus.

The blue hedgehog's member slowly made his way inside. It ached, it burned. I didn't think i had experienced anything as painful as this. So much suffering. My best friend becomes a monster, I lose all my friends, i'm chased by the demon my friend has become for an hellish night in a wild forest that bends at the will of the hedgehog and to finally end up being used as living sex doll. I can no longer feel anything. Except for fear, not fear of dying, that would be ridiculous at this point but the fear for the friend that is going to find my corpse. The friend that will feel the weight of blood on his hand and will understand that he murdered his friends. My body is limp under his, it jerks with the motion of the monster's body. The thrusting became more erratic as Sonic raced to attain climax.

But before he does, i put my right bloodied hand on his cheek and lips and utter :

"I'm so sorry...Sonic...that you'll have... to see this. So sorry. I wish i...i...would be here to wipe...away the tears of regret. And i honestly...*Cough*...wish that my soul wouldn't haunt you. I love you..."

Tails hand falls to the ground leaving a read hand mark on the blue racers cheek.

* * *

><p>:D I hope you enjoyed this fic, it's something that came to my mind after watching this watch?v=t1kfCCAkyPI#<p>

I know a little violent.

This was inspired by and was written while i listened to this watch?v=inRbPW7j8Bw#t=80


End file.
